Flecha do Cupido
by JenKrushnic
Summary: ' Por que acha estranho, Dean? Por que são dois homens? Por que são barbudos e parecem masculinos demais para terem uma relação juntos? Só por isso? ' - Castiel tem opiniões bem resolutas às vezes.


**Flecha do Cupido**

O bar estava praticamente vazio. Esperou Castiel se sentar ao seu lado e empurrou uma garrafa de cerveja para ele, dizendo que ainda não tinha visto o tal cupido que o anjo estava procurando. Castiel deu de ombros, suspirando fundo enquanto diziam que teriam de espera então.

_Olá. – o homem cumprimentou. – Onde está o Ed?

_Gripe. – ela respondeu, olhando dele para o outro homem que bebia uma cerveja no balcão. – Eu sou Gail. – se apresentou.

_Bem, ok, então. – ele não pareceu realmente se importar. – Deixe-me ajudá-la. – e pegou a caixa que tinha encomendado.

_Ah, obrigada. – ela sorriu, voltando a olhar de um para outro. – Você é um cavaleiro de verdade. – comentou e olhou para o outro de boné, que apenas acenou concordando com ela.

Dean sorriu, ela com certeza estava interessada, ainda mais depois de ver o cavalheirismo do barbudo. Olhou para o anjo a fim de comentar que estava mais do que claro que o tal de boné era um cupido, quando Castiel apertou os olhos, o forçando a voltar à atenção na cena dos três mais adiante.

_Gail, Rod. – o barbudo disse enquanto assinava um papel que ela lhe entregou, apresentando o outro de boné.

_Senhora. – cumprimentou, pegando na aba do boné, como um costume já há muito tempo deixado para trás.

_Rod aparece aqui quase todo dia. – comentou, depois lhe entregando os papéis.

Ela sorriu mais uma vez, olhando de um para outro e colocando as mãos nos ombros de ambos. Era como se aquele toque fosse simplesmente necessário e Dean só pensou que com certeza rolaria um ménage entre eles.

_Até logo, vocês dois. – ela disse simplesmente, as mãos ainda no mesmo lugar. – Obrigada pela ajuda. – mas então saiu e Dean ficou confuso.

_Espere, mas então...? – e olhou Castiel, mas ele não parecia nem um pouco abalado pela mulher ter ido embora.

_Sem problema. – ouviu o barbudo e então a coisa mais estranha aconteceu.

Os dois homens olhavam a TV com interesse, mas sem dizer uma palavra. Dean estava certo de que demoraria mais algum tempo até que alguma mulher entrasse ali e fizesse o barbudo cair de joelhos, mas então, como se fosse tudo ensaiado viu a cena se desenrolar, com se desde o começo fosse obvio.

_Cacete, essa foi demais. – disseram em uníssono e Dean ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Então, do nada, uma música melosa começou a tocar na TV e ele se olharam, prendendo os olhos no rosto um do outro e Dean quase viu uma semelhança ali, como quando ele e Castiel ficavam se encarando por muito tempo.

_Que ta a próxima por minha conta? – o barbudo perguntou e arregalou bem os olhos.

Dean piscou os olhos várias vezes, abriu a boca, fechou, quando olhou na direção de Castiel, o anjo se levantou, dizendo baixinho para que fosse seguir o cupido, saiu dali também, mas antes de passar pela porta, arriscou um último olhar para os dois e se amaldiçoou por não aceitar as coisas tão bem quanto eles pareciam ter aceitado.

Estava no beco atrás do bar, procurando pelo cupido quando Dean sentiu necessidade de falar.

_Eu nunca imaginei que eles seriam flechados. – comentou, enquanto caminhava atrás do anjo.

_Por quê? – ele perguntou, sem se virar, apenas continuava olhando para os lados.

_Bem... É estranho. – e chacoalhou os ombros, como se não tivesse resposta melhor.

_Por que são dois homens? Por que são barbudos e parecem masculinos demais para terem uma relação juntos?

_Oras, você realmente tem que admitir que é um pouco estranho. – e viu o outro simplesmente dar de ombros.

_Não acho. Sou completamente indiferente a opção sexual.

_Isso porque é um anjo e não tem sexo. – disse e viu Castiel rolar os olhos.

_Eu estou nesse receptáculo, ele é masculino, se por acaso sentisse atração por outra pessoa, e esse humano fosse um homem também, não acho que teria algum problema, pelo menos pra mim, Dean.

_Não teria?

_De maneira alguma.

_Isso quer dizer que se eu te convidasse para sair, com algum interesse... Ãh... Você aceitaria?

_Isso é um pedido? – ele perguntou, voltando-se para ele e sorrindo.

_Talvez.

_Bem, eu adoraria sair com você. – e sorriu ainda mais. – Mas só podemos ir depois que pegarmos o cupido. – disse voltando a ficar sério.

_Ah, ok. – concordou e continuou acompanhando anjo na caçada.

* * *

**N/a:** Tava revendo esse episódio e, bem, eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de repetir a cena em que a cupido faz os dois homens se apaixonarem, e a cara do Dean foi hilária também. Review's?


End file.
